Conjugated polymer based light-emitting devices have become an extensive area of academic and industrial research since the report of electroluminescence (EL) in poly(phenylene vinylene) (PPV) in 1990 [1].
A great number of different conjugated polymers have been found to exhibit EL including PPVs [1-3], poly(phenylphenylene vinylene) [4], polyphenylenes [5-7], polythiophenes [8-9], polyquinolines [10], polypyridines [11-12], poly(pyridyl vinylenes) [12-14] and many copolymers of these materials.
In addition to many different materials, numerous configurations have been used to change and improve device performance. For instance, the use of additional layers to improve device efficiency has been known for some time [2,15]. Inserting a hole-transport (electron blocking) layer between the anode and emitting polymer or an electron-transport (hole-blocking) layer between the cathode and emitting polymer can greatly improve efficiency by confining the majority carrier to the emitting layer. A well known hole-transport (electron blocking) layer is poly(vinyl carbazole) (PVK) which has a large band gap (3.5 eV) and is itself luminescent [16-18].
Despite these advances there remains a need for improvements in the electroluminescence performance of light emitting polymers. Particularly, there remains a need to improve the performance of exciplex-forming bilayer devices so as to reduce or eliminate the redshifting believed to be associated with the aggregation of polymeric chains within the emitting polymer.
It is a goal of the present invention to produce light emitting polymer and light emitting polymer devices made which give light emissions having reduced redshifting.
In view of the present disclosure or through practice of the present invention, other advantages may become apparent.